Perdón
by mirmo07
Summary: Traducción de este fic que originalmente está en versión portugués.
1. Chapter 1

Author: marycena

Author: marycena

Aquí estoy con un fic más de wrestling.

Espero les guste.

Pido disculpas por el título del fic pero no conseguí pensar en más nada. Sorry.

Besitos

Devaneos

Era un día como todos los otros, al contrario de las últimas dos semanas el sol brillaba y revelaba el incio, las personas andaban felices por la calles mientras se dirigian a sus respectivos empleos, los niños brincaban y sonreían caminando con sus amigos o familiares camino a la escuela.

A pesar de estar en un lindo día no toda la gente se encontraba dispuesta a apreciarlo, ese era el caso de Caroline Pennington (el mismo nombre de la líder de equipo del programa Extreme Makeover, pero solamente el nombre, más nada) que a pesar de vivir New York se encontraba en Tampa- Florida, en casa de uno de sus grandes amigos, Dave Batista.

Esa mañana después de tomar un pequeño almuerzo Carolina decidió sentarse en una de las sillas de playa que se encontraban cerca de la piscina de Dave para poder leer un libro que le había ofrecido una escritora amiga suya, sin embargo por más que trataba de concentrarse no lo conseguía por que lo sucedido unos días atrás cuando ella y Dave fueron en representación de Smackdown al Monday Night Raw donde Dave participó en una simple lucha contra Chris Masters contando con Caroline como apoyo fuera del ring, hasta que:

- Caroline … Caroline … Caroline estas a escuchándome – preguntaba Dave mientras movía una mano en frente de la cara de su amiga.

- Disculpa estaba distraída, no me dí cuenta que habías llegado- dijo Caroline mirando a su mejor amigo.

-Me dí cuenta que estabas distraída- dijo Dave sentándose al lado de su amiga.

- si estaba- afirma la diva al mismo tiempo que una lágrima cae por su rostro- él me mintió más yo lo amo.

-Yo sé-dijo Dave abrazando a la diva.

-Gracias por tu apoyo- dijo Carolina que continuaba llorando

- Siempre a tus órdenes, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo, al final es para eso que sirven los amigos y es una forma de agradecerte que me apoyaras cuando lo de mi divorcio-dijo Dave- ahora voy a hacer un poco de ejercicio en el gimnasio, si necesitas alguna cosa grita que yo vengo rápido.

-Gracias- dijo Carolina mirando de nuevo su libro aunque no sirvió de nada por que media hora después su mente estaba devuelta en su gran amor y en todo lo que había acontecido.

**Flashback**

Eran las nueve y media de la noche y Carolina se encontraba en Birmingham, Alabama en el balneario femenino con Mickie James y Torrie Wilson, a pesar de no verse muchas veces las tres eran muy amigas y se encontraban para salir siempre que podían.

- Amiga dime una cosa tu no estabas para un combate en equipo mixto con Batista contra Chris Masters y Victória – pregunta Mickie que era la campeona femenina de la WWE.

-Así es, pero ella no va a poder luchar y por eso mismo Dave va a luchar contra Masters en un combate simple- afirma la Diva.

-Pero pasa algo- pregunta Torrie visiblemente preocupada por su amiga.

- Yo estoy bien, es más estoy más que bien, estoy óptima-afirma Carolina con cierto brillo en los ojos.

- Pero al final que va a pasar-pregunta Mickie curiosa.

-Va a ser más adelante después del combate de equipo mixto de Nitro y Melina contra Jeff Hardy y Candice Michelle- afirma la diva- bueno andando que el combate está por comenzar.

-Bueno – dijeron las otras divas.

**Fin del Flashback**

Trinn trinn

Caroline fue sacada de sus pensamientos debido al sonido de su celular, que ella estaba decidida a no atender pero como no dejaba de sonar la diva acabo por atender

-Pero será que tu no puedes entender que no quiero nada contigo ni siquiera quiero oír tu voz- afirma Caroline con rabia y rencor en su voz.

-Eso dices, pero es preciso que tu me escuches- afirmaba la voz del otro lado de la línea.

-Que no te quiero oír, tu me vas a decir que todo fue un engaño y que yo lo percibí mal, pero yo sé lo que vi muy bien, al igual que otros millares de personas que estaban en el local y por la televisión-dijo la diva que dejaba que las lágrimas cayeran libremente.

- Por favor escúchame- suplicaba del otro lado de la línea.

-Olvídate de que existo-dijo Caroline colgando el Teléfono, no podía seguir hablando, la diva dejaba caer las lágrimas libremente a pesar de que ella las intentaba controlar. Algunos minutos después la diva decidió ir con Dave que se encontraba en su gimnasio privado pero fue primero a su cuarto para lavar su cara porque no quería que su amigo la viese en aquel estado. Estuvo cerca de una hora viendo a Dave entrenar y después decidió ir un rato a la piscina, el ex campeón mundial percibió que Caroline no estaba bien pero decidió no preguntar nada.

- Deberías entrar el agua esta muy buena-decía Batista para ver si la diva se animaba un poco.

-No tengo ganas, no tengo cabeza para nada menos para nadar-decía Caroline desanimada- dejémonoslo para después.

- Él te llamó-afirma batista- es por eso que estás así.

-Él se piensa que lo voy a perdonar tan fácilmente está muy equivocado-dijo la diva al mismo tiempo que se sienta a la orilla de la piscina.-

-Eso es un motivo para venir a nadar con migo, y así por lo menos cuando estés dentro del agua no te voy a dejar pensar en él, ni voy a dejar que estés triste-afirma Dave empujando a la diva para dentro del agua.

Los cuarenta y cinco minutos siguientes fueron pasado entre risas, carcajadas y muchos brincos y luego ella dijo

-Voy a salir del agua estoy muy cansada y ya estoy mejor-dijo Carolina hablando para Dave que se encontraba en el otro lado de la piscina.

-Está bien comamos cualquier cosa-dijo Dave saliendo también de la piscina- o prefieres que vayamos a almorzar que tanto te gusta.

-Pienso que es una buena idea-dijo Carolina- voy a mi cuarto a tomar una ducha, ya vengo

-Yo también voy a tomar un baño-afirma Dave hablando para su amiga. Luego cada uno se fue para su respectivo cuarto y cerca de veinte minutos después el ex campeón esperaba que Carolina estuviese lista pronto para irse a comer.

N/A: espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo.

El próximo va ser mejor, va haber una revelación no de parte de Carolina pero sí de otras personas

Besos

Dejen comentarios!


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno acá les dejo la traducción de este fic que está en original en idioma portugués, pero que me ha gustado tanto que decidí

Bueno acá les dejo la traducción de este fic que está en original en idioma portugués, pero que me ha gustado tanto que decidí traducirlo.

Espero les guste!

**Revelaciones y disgustos**

El resto del día paso con normalidad a pesar de que Carolina trataba de no demostrar tristeza, esto no paso desapercibido por Dave que pensaba que tenía que hacer alguna cosa para alegrar a su amiga por que no quería seguir riéndola así de triste. Basto un par de llamadas y algunos minutos de conversaciones para qué todo quedará listo y el plan trazado y combinado para que la única persona que podía hacer feliz a Carolina estuviera bien, así al otro día todo estaría resuelto.

Esa noche, Carolina se encontraba en su cuarto para intentar leer el mismo libro pero una vez más su mente no pudo dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido.

**Flashback**

Desde Washington, D.C el Animal Batista y desde New York City, Caroline Pennington, estas eran las palabras del presentador de Smackdown lo que significaba que el combate de Dave estaba por comenzar. El combate duro cerca de veinte y siete minutos acabando por salir vencedor Batista al aplicar una Batista Bomb a Masters ganando la cuenta en seguida.

Cuando el combate finalizó, Carolina subió al ring para felicitar a su amigo, dandole un abrazo el cual él retribuyo cariñosamente, saliendo del ring juntos. Algunos minutos después el combate en equipos mixto de Nitro y Melina contra Jeff Hardy y Candice Michelle comenzó y la diva veía todo desde el backstage con mucha atención junto con Mickie James y el campeón John Cena que tendría el evento de la noche contra Randy Orton y Edge.

- Entonces vas a explicar por que no puedes competir-dijo Mickie impaciente.

-Claro, en cuanto el combate acabe-dijo Caroline.

-Algunos dicen que vas a ser transferida para RAW, eso es verdad-pregunta John hablando con la diva.

-Si es verdad, pero la transferencia va a ser pospuesta y mientras me queo en Smackdown durante los próximos cuatro o cinco meses y después voy a parar durante cerca de un año y medio y cuando pueda volver a combatir ire a RAW deonde luchare por el título femenino – dijo Caroline hablando para John.

-Pero vas a dejar de cluchar por qué-pregunta el campeón que observaba atentamente el combate en equipos.

-Cuando este combate acabe vas a ver, pero no se preocupen que no es nada malo por el contrario, es una cosa maravillosa, inesperada cierto, pero eso lo hace más maravillosa-afirma la diva sonriente.

-si tu lo dices-afrima Mickie- en relación con el título no te preocupes que voy a hacer de todo para que cuando tu regreses puedas luchar contra mi y no contra otra campeona.

-Me parece bien, pero eso significa que tu no vas a perder el título o que lo hayas recuperado, pero yo voto por la primera opción- dijo Carolina hablando con su amiga que mantenía los ojos fijos en John- habrá que esperar que aquí cualquier cosa puede pasar.

-Cómo así-pregunta Mickie confusa.

-Rumores que no paran de un lado para otro-dijo Carolina hablando para Mickie y John.

-Fue algo improvisado-dijo el campeón rapidamente.

-No lo fue-dijo la diva divertida-y un consejo eso de miradas solo sucede cuando estamos con quien amamos o estoy errada.

-Es cierto- dijo Mickie hablando para John al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

-Y entonces…-afirma Mickie hablando para los dos

-Entones que-pregunta John

-Yo no soy tonta ni mucho menos ciega, yo percibí que existe alguna cosa entre vosotros dos- dijo Carolina sonriente-puedes confiar en mi.

-Tienes razón, podemos-dijo Mickie entrelazando su mano con la de John.

-Yo sabía- dijo Carolina feliz.

-No le cuentes a nadie por favor que nosotros lo queremos mantener en secreto- dijo John que tenía abrazada a Mickie.

-Claro que no le cuento a nadie, no se preocupen pero díganme una cosa, ustedes han estado enamorados desde hace cuanto tiempo-pregunta Carolina curiosa

-Dos semanas-dicen los dos al mismo tiempo

-Y no me habían contado-dijo la diva que fingía estar molesta- y así dicen que soy su mejor amiga.

-Y lo eres, es sólo que no estamos acostumbrados a la idea de estar juntos, no te acuerdas que no nos podíamos ver de frente por que comenzábamos a discutir- afirma John hablando para su amiga- pero tu tampoco puedes hablar mucho porque tu y tu enamorado tampoco nos contaron de vuestra relación a pesar de llevar casi un año sólo algunas personas lo saben.

-Eso si, permítanme que los felicitarlos-dijo la diva dando un abrazo a sus amigos.

-En ese momento el combate acabo con la victoria de la dupla Hardy y Candice, Michelle ve como la diva pide a un asistente del show que le de un micrófono para ir al ring a dar un comunicado.

-No puede ser díganme que esto no es verdad-afirma Carolina con lágrimas en los ojos

-Infeliz-afirma John al mismo tiempo que la campeona Mickie abraza a su amiga

En ese momento la diva agarra el micrófono y hace la señal para que pongan su música de entrada para que ella pueda aparecer frente al público

-Ya vengo-dijo Carolina decidida

-Caroline espera-dijo John pero era tarde la música de entrada de su amiga había comenzado a tocar

Al contrario de lo que era de esperar la diva no saludo al público ni siquiera entro con cara sonriente pero sí con lágrimas que caían libremente por la cara

**Fin del Flashback**

Caroline fue sacada de sus pensamientos por que alguien tocaba a su puera

-Entra-dijo la diva

-Disculpa por molestar-afirma Dave que se encontraba apenas en shorts lo que le permitió a la diva deleitarse con la visión de aquel musculoso cuerpo-quería saber si necesitabas algo antes de dormir.

-No necesito nada, gracias-afirma Carolina que se sonrojaba cada vez más

-Si lo necesitas llama-dijo Dave hablando para Carolina

-Ok-afirma la diva-duerme bien

-Tu también-afirma Dave despidiéndose- respira saliendo del cuarto lo más deprisa posible para no caer en la tentación de besar a la diva que estaba increíblemente sexy con su ropa de dormir que realzaba su cuerpo que lo hacía ver maravilloso.

N.A: Un capítulomás, espero que les haya gustado

En el próximo van a saber quién traiciono a Carolina

Besos


End file.
